Something's Up with Casey
by HappinessAwaitingMe
Summary: Casey cursing at Marti, getting into fights, getting suspended and yelling at her parents? Something's up with his step-sister, and Derek is determined to find a way to bring her back to the family.


I was upstairs listening to music when I heard Casey's English project partner Amy screaming.

"You are such a fucking freak, Spacey! It doesn't matter if the goddamn font isn't historically accurate. No one is going to give a shit, except you. It's no wonder you have no friends! And Emily doesn't count. She only hangs around you because she has a major hard-on for Derek." When I came downstairs, Amy and Casey were in each other's faces, and Tinker, their other partner, was shrinking into one of the dining room chairs.

"Amy, if you don't care about this project then get the fuck out. We all can't be slackers like you. And I won't be insulted in my own home." Casey was shrieking. I had never heard Casey curse like that, at least not directly to someone.

"You're such a stuck up cunt, Spacey." Amy grabbed her bag and pushed past Casey. She looked at me as she passed the stairs, and she actually had the nerve to lick her lips seductively before striding out and slamming our front door. Amy's hot, but she used some serious language with Marti just upstairs. I may be mean, but I'm not vulgar.

Casey's chest was heaving and she crossed her arms. She turned away and walked into the kitchen. After a minute or two she came back, with an odd look on her face. "Tinker, I'm really sorry. I think I need to just take a break from all of this. Can you come back tomorrow after school?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she wouldn't look at him. She was just gathering up supplies off the table.

"Sure, Case." Tinker stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "She's wrong, ya know. Emily cares about you. And I do too. And I think it's nice you care so much." He put her hand on her shoulder and she looked at him for a brief moment. Whatever was written on her face must have been bad, because when he walked past me he looked absolutely heartbroken.

Casey slowly gathered her things into her arms and turned toward the stairs. Seeing me there, she stopped for a second. Staring down at my feet, she muttered a small "excuse me" and headed up to her room.

I thought she was just angry. Anyone would be if they were insulted like that. At dinner, she was unusually quiet. Casey's not a pig, but she usually eats well. She picked at her food that night, eating only a few bites of salad. Lizzie was regaling us about what happened in their history class today, so it took awhile for Nora or Dad to notice. "Casey, are you alright?" Nora was studying her daughter.

"I have a stomachache, Mom. Can I be excused?" Casey wouldn't look up from the food on her plate.

"Sure, sweetheart. Do you want me to bring you some tea?" Nora had grasped her hand, squeezing gently.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to bed early." Casey pushed back from the table and walked slowly up the stairs. No one said anything until we heard her door shut upstairs.

* * *

><p>Casey is a really stubborn girl, and I thought she would just brush off what Amy had said. I didn't think about her until Emily came up to me at lunch. "Where's Casey? Is she sick?"<p>

"What do you mean?" I said around bites of my pizza.

"I haven't seen her all day. She's definitely not here. And she's not answering my texts of phone calls." Emily scoffed at me, impressed by my lack of attention to my step-sister.

"I don't know, Em. I'll give you a ride after school. We'll check on her, 'kay?" I placated. I usually don't give a shit what people think of me, but Emily really tries to believe in me. I don't want her to waste all that effort.

After school, Emily and I knocked tentatively on Casey's bedroom door. There was not response from the occupant, so I opened the door anyway. Inside, the blinds were drawn and the lights were off. In the darkness, a faint silhouette was outlined under the sheets on the bed. Her back was to us, and she made no indication that she had even heard us come in. Emily walked around the bed and knelt down near Casey.

"Babe, what's wrong? I've been worried all day," Emily spoke to Casey in such a soft voice, like if she talked too loud it would physically cause Casey pain. "You've only missed one day of school since I've known you."

There was a long pause. I didn't think Casey was going to answer. I took a step forward, but then she spoke up. "Haven't been feeling well, Em. Ask Derek. I couldn't eat dinner last night either." She sucked in a big breath. "I don't want you to get sick. But thanks for coming to check on me. It was real nice of you, Em."

"Any time, Case. Give me a call if you need anything, ok?" Emily stood up and tugged me out the door. Shutting it quietly behind her, she said, "She's not sick."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean she's not sick? That's what she said. And she didn't eat dinner last night."

"Derek, even you can't be that dense. She's upset about something, but she obviously wants to be alone. Will you do me a favor?" Not waiting for my reply, she ran on. "Check on her later tonight and then text me. Just ask her if she's okay and tell her to call me." She gave me one of those looks that females are so fluent at and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Derek, TV off. It's time for dinner," Nora proclaimed. Nora wasn't a bitch by any means; her presence brought order to the house. I would never admit it, but Nora was so much more of a mom than my own. It was nice to have someone who cared so much about this family. Not to mention Dad wasn't running around like a headless chicken anymore.<p>

Sauntering over, I noticed there was no Casey at the dinner table. _She must really be sick. She cares as much for this family dinner time thing as Nora does. We already had to send Tinker away at the door because Casey wouldn't come down._

"Where's Casey? If she's not here can I eat under the table with Daphne?" Marti questioned.

"No, Smarti. Casey is just not feeling well. When you're sick, you can play with Daphne all you want," Dad said.

"I want to be sick!" Marti exclaimed. Giggles ensued from the whole family and Casey's troubles were settled in the backs of their minds. Sitting across from an empty seat, I remembered Amy's harsh words to Casey. Casey is a control freak, but she's never intentionally hard on anyone. She cares so much more than anybody else does. She just wishes everybody else would care too.

My reverie lasted long enough that when I looked up; everyone's plates were nearly empty. I normally wasn't so spaced, but Emily's words echoed through my mind. _She's upset about something, but she obviously wants to be alone. _But when have I ever respected Casey's wishes? Pushing back from the table, I stretched and stood up.

"Derek, if you're going upstairs, take this to Casey." Nora handed me a glass of ginger ale and a plate of crackers. "She needs to put something in her stomach. Make sure she eats a few." She turned around to clear the table, not really giving me a choice.

Sighing at my newfound duty, I wondered how long Casey's breakdown would last this time. If she gets on a roll, she could keep me in there all night. I really just wanted to listen to some music. _It's going to be a long night_.

Knocking on Casey's door, I didn't even wait for a reply. She was still on her bed, cocooned in the darkness. It looked as if she hadn't moved at all from when I was in here before. "Spacey, Nora wants you to eat some crackers and Emily wants you to call her." I don't know why I kept standing there. I could have just set the dishes on her night stand, but instead I stood there like a jack ass waiting for a reply. Huffing, I plopped down on the edge of her bed and nudged her with my elbow. "Casey," I sing-songed, "Are you in the land of the living?" At my comment, she stirred. Rolling over, she pulled herself up so she could lean on the headboard. I thought she would be snug in her pajamas, but she was in just a tank top. Her shoulders were bare, and her messy brown hair fell down around them.

"Sorry." She took the plate from me and set it on her lap. She set the ginger ale on her nightstand. Staring at the crackers, she made no other reply. I was surprised. Casey was never the quiet type when she was upset or sick; she ranted and raved and hyperventilated. Even for me, this silence was unsettling.

"Not that I care, but is this more than an upset stomach. I didn't know you had the willpower to keep something bottled up this long." I smirked, but Casey didn't react.

"I'll call Emily. Thanks for letting me know." She spoke softly.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah no problem." I was confused, but I'm not exactly the one Casey runs to when she has a problem. "Eat the crackers." I shut the door behind me with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Casey didn't come to school today either. I didn't know what was wrong with me. <em>I actually cared<em>. At lunch Emily stormed up to me and put her hands on her hips. "Why the hell didn't you talk to Casey? I know you don't care about anyone else but yourself, but you could at least do what someone else asks you to do."

"What the hell are you talking about, Emily? I told Casey to call you. She said she would."

"Well she didn't." Emily's eyes seared on my face.

"Well, that's not my fault. I don't know why she didn't call." I frowned. Casey loved to talk, and it was freaking me out that she wasn't talking to anyone about what was wrong. "I'll check on her, okay?"

Not really needing an excuse to cut class, I skipped out after lunch and headed home. I expected to find Casey frantically scrubbing the house, like she always does when she's really upset. Unexpectedly, Marti's toys were still thrown everywhere and the bowl of popcorn no one finished last night was still on the couch. I heard the shower running upstairs, so at least Casey wasn't turning into a vegetable. I went into her room and sat on her bed. The crackers from last night were uneaten, and the ginger ale was untouched on the night stand. Unless I'm missing something, Casey had eaten in almost two days. _I hope she's not going all body psycho. The last thing we need is for Casey to worry more._

I didn't hear the shower turn off so when Casey walked through the door with her hair tied up in a towel, I was completely off guard for the rest of her naked body. _She has no towel on_. My eyes bugged, and she screamed. "Der-ek! Get the hell out of my room!" Turning my head away, I scurried to my room and slammed the door.

By 2:30, Casey still hadn't emerged from her bedroom. I wanted to talk to her before everyone else got home, so I steeled myself and knocked on her door. "Go away."

"If you don't let me in, I'm going to come in anyway."

Casey groaned from inside the room. "Fine." Opening the door, Casey was cross legged on her bed, flipping her journal closed. Her long hair was air drying across her shoulders, and she had on a big black t shirt with a maple leaf on it. Seeing me stare, she told me it was her dad's old shirt.

Nodding, I took a deep breath and plunged. "Sorry for, uh, being in here earlier. But, um, Emily was worried about you and she said you didn't call her even though I know I told you to. Not to mention, I don't think I've ever known you to miss school two days in a row. I told her I'd check on you, so here I am. Checking on you." I said this all in a rush, and Casey was staring at me.

"Um. I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well." She raised her eyebrows at me and waited for my response. I was nervous. I didn't know how to say what I needed to.

"Look, Casey, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hung up on what Amy said the other day. She was being a total bitch. She knows she's not as smart as you and she'll never be able to impress people the way you do. You're crazy, but not in, like, a bad way." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the awkwardness level in the room rise tenfold.

Casey's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Thanks, Derek, but it's fine. I can't get upset every time someone insults me. I'd have no other emotions left." That stung a little. I knew I made fun of her, but I never meant her to take it so harshly. "I'm kind of working on something, but I'll call Emily when I'm done." With that, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and strode out the door, confident I had done my step-brotherly duty.

* * *

><p>After our conversation that day, Casey returned to the dinner table. She would pick at her food and she was still pretty quiet, but it was nice to have her sitting across from me again. Saturday, Tinker finally came over and finished their English project without Amy, and on Monday we drove to school together. She ate lunch with Emily and everything seemed back to normal.<p>

Until Thursday night. Dad and I were watching a hockey game, Nora and Lizzie were in the kitchen making cupcakes for her soccer team and Marti had enlisted Edwin in dress up. Casey had disappeared upstairs like she had all week. Everything was good in the Venturi-McDonald household.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck are you doing?" Casey was shrieking, loud enough to hear over the sound of pucks on ice and screaming fans. "Get out of my stuff and get out of my room!" I could hear Marti start to cry.

"Case, we're sorry! She just wanted to play with your make-up. You know how pretty she thinks you are." Edwin was pleading with Casey; I had never heard him use that tone of voice with anyone but me before.

"Pretty? She thinks I'm pretty? Tell that to everyone _else_, Edwin, because they'd laugh at that opinion. She's six years old. She doesn't know a goddamn thing." Casey came running down the stairs, grabbing her coat.

"Casey McDonald! You can't use that kind of language inside this house, and you especially cannot speak to your siblings like that." Nora had walked out of the kitchen to scold her oldest daughter.

"Well you know what? Even ugly Spacey Casey deserves some fucking privacy. Just because you dragged me into this household doesn't mean we all should suffer for it." Nora gasped and Casey ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Um, Nora? Should I go after her?" Dad asked.

"No, George. Casey acted like this right after the divorce. She'll be back in an hour or so and apologize. Whatever's bothering her, she just needs to walk it off. She knows better, but sometimes things get to be a little too much for her sometimes." Nora shook her head and headed back to the kitchen to ice the cupcakes with Lizzie. Dad headed upstairs to talk to Marti and Edwin.

For the next hour and a half, I could hear Lizzie and Nora whispering in the kitchen. It wasn't the banter they had going before Casey's meltdown. It was close to ten o'clock and Casey still hadn't come back. "Derek, call Casey," Dad told me as he came downstairs. He joined Nora in the kitchen. Lizzie went up to her room after the icing was done.

"It went straight to voicemail, Dad. She must have it turned off." I yelled back from my chair.

"Will you call Emily then? See if Casey went over there."

Emily's phone rang once before she answered with a perky hello. "Hey, Em. Is Casey there with you?"

"No. She told me she was going to work on her History paper tonight." Emily sounded confused.

"Oh. Okay. Nevermind then." I started to hang up.

"Is something wrong, Derek?"

I sighed internally. I really didn't want to bring Emily into this, but she would sooner talk to Emily than she would to me. "She went on a walk about two hours ago and hasn't come back yet. Will you just call if you hear from her?"

"Sure, Derek. Thanks for letting me know." Emily hung up, presumably to try and call Casey herself.

By eleven, Dad and Nora had settled themselves onto the couch waiting for Casey to come home. Nora's head was drooping and Dad was getting angrier by the minute.

"Why don't you guys go to bed? I'll wait up for Casey. You can talk to her in the morning; she probably feels terrible anyway."

"Let us know the minute she comes home, Derek." Nora replied. The two shuffled off to the basement. I expected Casey to come home pretty soon because she really believed in getting her 8 hours. ESPN was analyzing the major hockey players on the teams playing in the Stanley Cup tournament, so I had plenty to keep me occupied.

Blinking awake, the commentators had moved on to American football. It was almost 1 am, according to the clock above the television. Looking around, I saw what awakened me. Casey was hanging her coat up and trying to tip toe past me.

"Casey." She yelped and turned around. Hand to her chest, she glared at me.

"What." It wasn't a question.

"You've been gone for hours. Nora and Dad are pissed at the way you talked to them and Marti and Edwin. They were worried when you didn't come home."

"I'm home now," she scoffed. "They can yell at me tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I hopped up and stopped her from going up the stairs.

"That wasn't cool, Casey. Marti was really upset." I couldn't believe I was scolding my step-sister.

"She's six. She'll get over it." She tried to push past me, but I pushed back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I tried to read what was written in her eyes, but they clouded over in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the genius of the household would already know what was wrong with his ugly crazed step-sister. You always seem to know better than the rest of us." She spat the words at me, voice dripping with sarcasm. This time, she put both hands on my chest and shoved. I stumbled and she stepped around me, but I grabbed her wrist. I turned her around, and I saw her eyes fighting to keep the tears in. She ripped her wrist out of my hands and ran up to her room.

* * *

><p>None of us were privy to the conversation between Casey and our parents, but by their facial expressions it was clear it didn't go as they expected. Casey grabbed her backpack off the dining room table and stormed past me. "I'm walking today," she muttered and slammed the door.<p>

Getting to school right before the bell rang, I wasn't a witness to Casey's breakdown this morning. The buzz around the school was Casey blew up when Amy knocked into her shoulder in the hallway. I got the whole story from Tinker after first period. Amy knocked into her shoulder and laughed. Casey threw down her books and shoved Amy into the lockers. When Amy turned around, Casey punched her before she could react. Casey put up her fists but Sam gripped her around the waist and carried her down the hallway. During first period, Casey was called into the principal's office and suspended for a week. _I can't believe I missed that. That would have been…so hot. _

Casey's fight was all anyone could talk about that day. Amy walked into the cafeteria with a nasty bruise on her cheek and the room was so quiet we could hear her angry breathing while she was still standing in the doorway.

I raced home after school to talk to Casey and congratulate her on one hell of a punch, but I stopped. There was a new lock on the door. It was a lock that you could lock from both sides and needs a key. I wouldn't have noticed, but the door knob wouldn't even turn when I tried to open it. I knocked, but the door stayed shut. I knocked a second time, and Casey turned her stereo on. Blasting some whiney punk music, she obviously didn't want to talk.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes late, Casey joined the dinner table. She had on that same t shirt she was wearing yesterday, a pair of extremely short shorts and her hair was pulled up in a messy knot on the side of her head. This was the most undone I had ever seen her, and we'd been living together for a year and a half. Her only accessory was a key on a long chain hanging around her neck.<p>

"Casey, we eat at 7," Nora raised her eyebrows in expectation of an explanation. Casey simply put some salad on her plate and stared back. Sensing the tension, Lizzie jumped in.

"What with the key, sis?"

"It's the key to my room," saying around the salad in her mouth.

"To your room? Excuse me, Casey?" Dad eyes were bulging. He even dropped his fork.

"Yes, George. If I have to get a lock for my room for people to respect my privacy, then that's what I'll do. I have a right to have a personal space, just like everyone else in this house." Her eyes were daggers.

"Casey, you can't have a lock on your door." Nora tried to reason.

"If you take it off, I will just get another one. Honestly, they're not that hard to put on." Fork halfway to her mouth, she smirked. She chewed slowly as Nora and Dad's faces turned three shades redder than normal. "Anyway, I'm done." Shoving her plate away, Casey stood up and walked upstairs, swishing her hips. I tried not to stare, but I'm only a man. Whatever I might be feeling, Nora and Dad's heads looked ready to explode.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I heard the raised voices. I pulled out my headphones and walked toward the door. I didn't have to walk far because the voices were coming from Casey's room. She and Dad were screaming.<p>

"I don't care Casey! You can't speak to my daughter and my son like that!"

"Sorry George. I guess I was stupid enough to believe that I was your daughter now too. But Spacey Casey doesn't deserve a father. I forget. Forgive me for my slight." Those words broke my heart. Hearing Casey say this, I realized I had more in common with her than I ever wanted to admit. We were missing something, and Nora and Dad had wanted to fill those gaps in our lives.

"Casey," Dad's voice softened. "That's not what I meant."

"Get out, George. I'll apologize to Marti and Edwin. Just don't pretend like you actually give a shit about me. It's annoying." I heard the door open, and Dad sighing. A moment later, the door slammed and the lock tumbled.

* * *

><p>In the next few weeks, there were no outbursts from Casey. Her week suspended she spent cleaning and catching up on work. Boxes of clothes, old dance costumes and dance shoes were sent to a charity. She even gave her make up to Marti and she moved her stereo down into the living room. She was eating nothing but salad and fruit, slimming her already slim figure. She was quiet, but we were all relieved her anger had dissipated.<p>

While Casey was busy being a headcase, I treated this smoking hot junior to dinner and bowling. It sounds lame, but girls love 'unique' dates. Sam, his date Anna, Olivia and me were out, each trying to beat the other couple. While the girls were taking their turn, Sam asked, "How's Casey? I honestly still can't believe she punched Amy, and I was there." He shook his head.

"Oh. Uhm…" I busied myself re-tying the laces of my borrowed shoes. "She's good I think. She's into this spring cleaning, dieting thing. And she hasn't been punching anyone."

"That's good. She'd probably punch you first." Sam chuckled as he got up to take his turn. I wish Sam hadn't brought Casey up. She may not be screaming at anyone anymore, but she was still being weird. We don't banter like we used to, she's not helping Dad or Nora, and she's not giving Edwin or Lizzie any advice and she isn't playing with Marti. It's like she doesn't want to be a part of our family anymore. Suddenly, I couldn't get wait to get home and talk to her.

I feel guilty, but I kind of rushed the date after that. When the girls suggested another game, I told them I had to be up early to babysit Marti. Sam knew it was a lie and raised his gave me a look, but went along anyway. I raced up to Casey's room when I got home, ignoring Edwin and Lizzie's hey-derek-how-was-it's from the couch.

Knocking on her door, it pushed open. Casey had left it unlocked. Entering, and shutting the door slightly again, I looked around. I guessed she'd be back in a few minutes since the door was open, so I sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. I heard a crinkling sound as I sat, and pulled out a piece of notebook paper from under my thighs. Reading the first few lines, tears came to my eyes. I gripped the paper fiercely and hoped this was all some sick joke.

**A/N:**

**This is my first Life with Derek story. I hope you like it and thanks for reading :) I'm always happy to read and reply to reviews, good or bad. There will be at least one more chapter. I'm not sure. **


End file.
